


A Concert of Feelings

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: Niraj Omo has been dating Chen Beifong for some time now and has come to this conclusion: Chen is a symphony. He's just happy to be a musical note.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Concert of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I just *had* to get this fluff onto the page! If you like the characters, you can also find them in my other writings. For Chen specifically, please check out "Guess I'm Going with You!"

She loved classical music. That much Niraj knew. That much he’d seen.

Chen couldn’t hide her love for music even if she tried. She hummed perusing the shelves at the local bookstores, and sang whenever she cooked. Sometimes it was soft, as if she was afraid that anything louder than a whisper would caused the dough she was kneading to toughen. Othertimes it was at the top of her lungs, louder than the crackling oil in the wok.

They had only been on three dates: one to the tea house, one to the bookstore, and one was supposed to be to the movers but the rain had been torrential, and he had just bought groceries. She insisted on cooking what ended up being the most delicious pan-fried noodles he had ever had.

(He insisted on taking her home afterwards. She let him kiss her hand on the stoop of her apartment building and his legs turned into cooked noodles.)

But all of those dates had been things he liked. It was time that their next date be something she enjoyed. And finally, finally he’s found something she’d like:

A classical concert.

Not just any classical concert, no. Oh no, this was an ensemble from Gaoling, their specialty in those songs sung just as the cherry blossoms fall. He didn’t know the names for them, had always tried to learn but kept forgetting them, but Chen could tell what each individual one was just from the first note.

Her life was a symphony, and he was happy just to be a note.

He waited for her outside the auditorium, anxiously tapping his sturdy leather boots on the sidewalk as he heard the last notes of her dress rehearsal being performed. When she walked out, her gauzy yellow dress fanning out behind, he rushed over to take her guzheng from her hands.

“My, aren’t you the gentlemen,” Chen teased.

Niraj smiled and blushed. “I do my best.” He shifted the instrument to one shoulder and offered her an arm. With a small smile she took it, the duo walking in step as he accompanied her to the tea house.

“So I was think—well, I was wondering—hmm, well—wouldyougotoaconcertwithme?”

Chen beamed. “Yes, of course! Which one?”

“It’s this ensemble from Gaoling? They sing those cherry blossom songs you love!”

Chen frowned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “The one performing this Thursday?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I can’t.”

Niraj blushed and looked away. Yes, of course, that made complete sense, she was the Gaoling heir and the place would probably be crawling with their social compatriots, Raava help them all, she can’t be seen with the disowned Omo—

He felt her hand gently moving his face towards hers. “I should have phrased that better. I can’t go with you because I’m actually going to be opening for them.” She smiled hesitantly. “It would be really nice if you could come for my set. We could maybe stay after? Or we could go to a tea house instead, that ensemble performs here often enough. We won’t be missing anything if we leave.”

“Yes, I’ll absolutely go watch your set,” he said, nodding vigorously. “Just tell me when I need to be there.”

“Seven, same place. I’ll be the one with the guzheng.” She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek before leaning her head against his shoulder.

How he was still walking was beyond him. 


End file.
